Human monocytes will be isolated by counterflow centrifugation and converted into macrophages in vitro. A detailed study of the cholesterol metabolism of these cells will be made in order to determine what factors are important in the accumulation of free and esterified cholesterol in cells from normals and those with various forms of hyperlipidemia.